Do You Hear What I Hear?
by Su Zu Ali
Summary: On a winters night Trowa asks Wufei a question, or two. 3x5 fluff, sap.


**Do You Hear What I Hear?**

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_A star, a star_

_Dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_With a tail as big as a kite _

He'd never understood this holiday. On his home colony of L5 people had not celebrated such a foolish thing; they had always scoffed and laughed at those silly enough to even suggest a Christmas celebration. Yet here he; Wufei, sat watching as his fellow comrades pranced around one of Quatre's mansions decorating and singing with joy. The whole house was laced with babbles and strings of things colorful and sparkly and in the center of it all stood a tree.

"A tree of all things" he snorted. "What a stupid waste." He just couldn't understand what all the joy was about; couldn't understand why even Heero was in on the festivities.

The patio door behind him opened and he could feel the presence of someone, who was hopefully one of his friends. Whoever it was didn't make a sound but he could hear the soft pad of feet as they crossed the large patio and came to stand next to him.

"Wufei."

_Trowa_, Wufei thought with a small flood of relief.

"Trowa?"

The green eyed boy motioned to the bench that Wufei sat on and he moved over a foot to allow the brown haired boy to sit next to him. Wufei turned and stared at Trowa with a silent question. The other boy smiled softly and pointed to the glittering sky above.

"Its nice out tonight."

The Chinese boy didn't reply, instead he turned his gaze to the sky above. A million stars sparkled like the star that Duo had placed upon the top of the Christmas tree. Each one seemed to glow with the force of a thousand.

"Do you see what I see, Wufei?"

Trowa pointed to something in the sky and Wufei shifted his gaze to see what his companion was pointing so fondly to. He gasped slightly as he watched a shooting star fly through the night sky; its burning trail contrasting miraculously with the soft blue-green of all the other stars.

_Said the little lamb to the Shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_(Do You Hear What I Hear)_

_Ringing through the sky Shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_(Do hear What i hear)_

_A song, a song_

_High above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea _

A soft smile spread over Trowa's face as he watched the sky above them. His smile only grew as the voices of the other three in the house rang over the quite of the outside. The flow of the voices coiled around Trowa and Wufei before escaping into the night air like a ghostly caress.

The boy shifted until his leg pressed against Wufei's. It startled the boy slightly because he was so entranced by the sounds and sights around him, that he hadn't even noticed the other boy move. He was about to ask something but could only squeak in shock as Trowa's arm came to wind around his shoulders.

"Trowa?"

Green eyes glinted down at him contentedly and the soft fringes of Trowa's long bang brushed lightly across his forehead. The boy started to hum softly in time with the singing from inside the house.

"Do you hear what I hear, Wufei?"

The voice was like a song and soothed the Chinese boys nerves. He relaxed back into the embrace and turned to look at Trowa with a small smile forming on his face.

"I do."

_Said the Shepard boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_(Do You Know What I Know)_

_In your palace wall mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_(Do You Know What I Know)_

_A child, a child_

_Shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold _

They stayed like that for a long while simply enjoying what the other was giving. The wind blew softly across the patio and Wufei couldn't help but shiver slightly. He was after all rather under dressed for such a cold evening.

Trowa's arms wound tighter around the black headed boy and drew him back to a warm chest. Fingers danced along the side of his face and he pressed closer to the heat surrounding him.

"Why?"

The question spilled from Wufei's lips like hot apple cider being poured into a mug.

"Because, your shivering."

The answer was good enough because the Chinese youth simply closed his eyes and melted against Trowa. They stayed melted against each other as stars glimmered above them and the singing in the house continued. The silence was only broken by the question asked by the other boy.

"Do you know what I know, Wufei?"

The smile that wormed its way across Wufei's face was unlike any other smile he had ever graced a person with before. It spoke volumes about how he felt in this moment and he couldn't find it within himself not to share it.

"I do now, Trowa."

_Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_( Listen to what I say)_

_Pray for peace people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_(Listen to what I Say)_

_The child, the child_

_Sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light_


End file.
